The present invention relates to the field of electronic integrated circuits. The invention is illustrated in an example with regard to the manufacture of gallium arsenide microstructures onto a silicon substrate, but it will be recognized that the invention will have a wider range of applicability. Merely by way of example, the invention may be applied in the manufacture of devices containing silicon based electronic devices integrated with a gallium arsenide based microstructures (or devices) such as light emitting diodes (LED), lasers, tunneling transistors, Gunn oscillators, integrated circuits, solar collectors, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and others.
Industry currently needs a coat effective, efficient, and practical method for assembling a higher cost microstructure onto a lower cost commercially available substrate. In particular, a material such as gallium arsenide possesses substantially better characteristics for some specific electronic and opto-electronic applications rather than materials such as silicon. However, in the fabrication of gallium arsenide devices, substantial regions of a gallium arsenide wafer are typically unused and wasted. Such unused regions generally create an inefficient use of precious die area. In addition, processing gallium arsenide typically requires special techniques, chemicals, and equipment, and is therefore costly.
Other applications such as very large scale integrated (VLSI) circuits may be better fabricated in silicon rather than gallium arsenide. In still further applications, it may be desirable to produce integrated circuits having characteristics of both types of materials. Accordingly, industry needs to develop an effective method of fabricating a gallium arsenide device integrated with a silicon based integrated circuit. The resulting structure of such method includes advantages of both gallium arsenide and silicon based devices.
Methods such as flip chip bonding, lift off methods, and others, generally require large areas of a substrate and are incompatible with a micron sized state-of-art microstructure. Such methods often create difficulty in positioning a particle onto a substrate. Accordingly, industry needs to develop an effective method of fabricating higher cost materials such as a gallium arsenide microstructure onto a lower cost substrate such as silicon.
Industry utilizes or has proposed several methods for fabricating individual electronic components (or generally microstructures) and assembling such structures onto a substrate. One approach is to grow gallium arsenide devices directly onto a silicon substrate. This approach becomes limiting because the lattice structure of gallium arsenide mismatches that of silicon. In addition, growing gallium arsenide onto silicon is inherently difficult and therefore costly. Accordingly, gallium arsenide can not efficiently be grown on a silicon substrate.
Another approach is described by Yando in U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,416. Yando describes components or structures placed, trapped, or vibrated on an array of magnets. Such magnets include magnetized layers alternating with non-magnetized layers to form a laminated structure. Components are matched onto the array of magnets forming an assembly thereof. However, severe limitations exist on the shape, size, and distribution of the components. Component width must match the spacing of the magnetic layers and the distribution of components are constrained by the parallel geometry of lamination. In addition, self-alignment of components requires the presence of the laminated structure. Furthermore, the structures disclosed by Yando typically possess millimeter sized dimensions and are therefore generally incompatible with micron sized integrated circuit structures. Accordingly, the method and structure disclosed by Yando is thereby too large and complicated to be effective for assembling a state-of-art microstructure or component onto a substrate.
Another approach involves mating physical features between a packaged surface mount device and substrate as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,802, Liebes, Jr. et al. The assembly process described requires a human or robotics arm to physically pick, align, and attach a centimeter sized packaged surface mount device onto a substrate. Such process is limiting because of the need for the human or robotics arm. The human or robotics arm assembles each packaged device onto the substrate one-by-one and not simultaneously, thereby limiting the efficiency and effectiveness of the operation. Moreover, the method uses centimeter sized devices (or packed surface mount integrated circuits), and would have little applicability with micron sized integrated circuits in die form.
Another approach, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,397, Biegelsen et al. involves a method of placing parallelogram shaped structures onto a substrate by mechanical vibration. Alternatively, the method may also employ pulsating air through apertures in the support surface (or substrate). A limitation to the method includes an apparatus capable of vibrating the structures, or an apparatus for pulsating air through the apertures. Moreover, the method described relies upon centimeter-sized dies and would have little applicability with state-of-art micron sized structures.
A further approach such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,668 by Akyurek discloses an apparatus for aligning and soldering electrode pedestals onto solderable ohmic anode contacts. The anode contacts are portions of individual semiconductor chips located on a wafer. Assembling the structures requires techniques of sprinkling pedestals onto a mask and then electromagnetic shaking such pedestals for alignment. The method becomes limiting because of the need for a shaking apparatus for the electromagnetic shaking step. In addition, the method also requires a feed surface gently sloping to the mask for transferring electronic pedestals onto the mask. Moreover, the method is solely in context to electrode pedestals and silicon wafers, thereby limiting the use of such method to these structures.
Still another approach requires assembling integrated circuits onto a substrate through electrostatic forces as described in application Ser. No. 07/902,986 filed Jun. 23, 1992 by Cohn. The electrostatic forces vibrate particles such that the particles are arranged at a state of minimum potential energy. A limitation with such method includes providing an apparatus capable of vibrating particles with electrostatic forces. Moreover, the method of Cohn creates damage to a portion of the integrated circuits by mechanically vibrating them against each other and is also generally ineffective. Accordingly the method typically becomes incompatible with a state-of-art microstructure.
From the above it is seen that a method of assembling a microstructure onto a substrate that is compact, low cost, efficient, reliable, and requires little maintenance is desired.